<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me to the ocean blue by hullomoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715791">take me to the ocean blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon'>hullomoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>from readers like you, thank you! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fill, Swimming Pools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David enjoys looking at Patrick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>from readers like you, thank you! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take me to the ocean blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/gifts">bigficenergy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i started taking prompts over on tumblr and decided i wanted to cross-post them over here.</p>
<p>prompt was “why don’t you take a picture? it’ll last longer.”</p>
<p>title comes from malibu by trixie mattel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>David heard a sloosh of water and then padding feet across the concrete. Looking up from his book he saw Patrick walking towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was glad he got Patrick out of those boardshorts and into the swim trunks. They clung tight to his thighs and as he turned around to grab his towel David caught a glimpse of his ass that was just begging to be smacked. As Patrick toweled off David watched the water droplets glisten as they fell down his chest. He almost laughed as Patrick shook his head, curls bouncing with water headed in every direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick lifted his head and caught David’s eye, a smile growing across his face. He threw the towel across his neck and headed toward David.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer,” Patrick teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got the real thing right here what more do I need?” David said as he grabbed the towel and pulled Patrick into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His book dug into his stomach but David ignored it as he kissed Patrick. It was hot and insistent, Patrick straddling the lounge chair to get closer before moving to David’s lap. David buried his hands in Patrick’s hair, feeling the coolness of the curls.  Tugging lightly, Patrick moaned and moved to start kissing David’s jaw, biting lightly at his pulse point. David wrapped his legs around Patrick to prop him up and heard the book crinkle. Thank god it was a paperback book because at this point it was a lost cause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick moved his hand to rest on David’s chest and pulled back. “I’m enjoying this, but we should probably go back to our room so I can do what I really want to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David grinned, “Lead the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick stood up taking David’s hand. He felt his grin widen as he felt the warmth of Patrick’s wedding ring as they left the pool.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>